¿Cómo le puedo temer a algo que no conozco?
by Rizel
Summary: Kagome le teme completamente al amor, ¿será capaz Inuyasha de cambiar esa persepción?... Siento mucho el atraso! Pero volví hasta poner fin a esta historia D
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen.  Universo Alterno.

**¿Cómo le puedo temer a algo que no conozco?**

Por Rizel.

Capítulo I: ¡No puede ser!

Kagome Higurashi era una joven de unos 15 años, se había mudado hace poco a la gran ciudad de Tokio junto a su madre y su pequeño hermano Souta, venían recién llegando de Estados Unidos, se habían ido allá cuando Kagome tenía unos 8 años.

Esa mañana Kagome desde lo lejos sentía una voz que la llamaba, veía caras por todas partes, veía a su hermano en el suelo cubierto de sangre, su madre lloraba desesperada, escucha una voz que dice que su sangre no les sirve y luego ríen estruendosamente, Kagome no sabe donde ir, sabía que iban por ella, luego extrañamente aparece en una jaula la cual elevan, no logra escuchar lo que dicen, lo último que recuerda antes de ser despertada por su hermano es que alguien se cruza cuando le lanzan una lanza para matarla.

Souta: Hermana, levántate, se nos hace tarde para ir a la escuela.

Kagome: ¿Souta? -Kagome lo mira con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, de verdad ese sueño había sido tan real que por un momento pensó que nunca más en su vida volvería a ver a su hermano, entonces lo abraza fuertemente, como si su vida dependiera de eso-

Souta: ¿Te encuentras bien hermana? Recuerda que debemos irnos a clases o llegaremos tarde.

Kagome: -mirando la hora tranquilamente se da cuenta de que esta atrasadísima- ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME DESPERTARON ANTES!

Souta: ¬¬ hace media hora que lo intento, en fin hermana, te dejo, te espero abajo en 10 minutos, no, mejor en 15 así tomas algo de desayuno o me voy sin ti.-Así el pequeño sale de la habitación de una Kagome completamente alterada tirando ropa para todos lados buscando su uniforme-.

Kagome bajo a toda prisa, se trago su desayuno y fue a alcanzar a su hermano, así por lo menos no llegaba tarde, su madre ya se había ido al trabajo, le dio mucha pena no haberla visto, le hubiese querido comentar su sueño, hace bastante tiempo que ya no lo tenía, no se explicaba porque ahora habían vuelto esas imágenes a su cabeza, pero debía reconocer que el final era diferente, cuando había tenido ese sueño por primera vez, a la edad de 7 años nadie la salvaba, ¿por qué ahora aparecía alguien?.

Kagome iba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se percató que alguien delante de ella se había detenido, lo cual trajo como consecuencia un gran choqué, era un joven como de su edad, tenía su cabello largo y blanco, se encontraba de lado cuando Kagome cayó encima de él, y gracias a eso pudo ver sus ojos, eran de un color dorado hermoso, parecía que no era de por aquí, ya que nunca en su vida había visto a alguien como él ni en Japón ni en Estados Unidos.

Kagome: ¡AH! – Kagome se paró muy nerviosa por la comprometedora posición en la que habían quedado n/n-

Souta: ¿Hermana te encuentras bien?

Kagome: Sí, lo siento mucho, no me di cuenta. – En cuanto vio bien al muchacho la última imagen de su sueño se vino a su mente, pero esta paso a segundo plano cuando este la trato pésimo -

X: Feh! Que tonta, deberías estar más atenta – Mirando de pies a cabeza a Kagome – Pero que más se le puede pedir a una niñita como tu.

Kagome: ¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tienes que ser tan antipático? Ya te pedí disculpas, además tú también tuviste la culpa por parar a tontas y a locas.

X: ¬¬ Claro, o sea además de tonta me quieres culpar de lo sucedido.

Souta: Hermana…

Kagome: -Parecía que estuviera a punto de estallar- ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER POR QUÉ ANDAS POR EL MUNDO TRATANDO MAL A LA GENTE! ¡SI TÚ NO HUBIESES PARADO NADA DE ESTO HABRÍA PASADO!

X: Feh! No tengo porque andar avisando cada vez que paro

Souta: Hermana…

Kagome: ¿Y se puede saber por qué paraste?

X: No tengo porque decirte.

Souta: Hermana…

Kagome: ¬¬ Ni siquiera me importaba.

Souta: ¡Hermana!

Kagome: ¡¿QUÉ!

Souta: Yo ya llegué a mi escuela, pero para la tuya queda un buen trecho, y faltan 5 minutos para entrar a clases. Y mucho gusto joven, perdone a mi hermana, es media atolondrada, soy Souta Higurashi y ella es mi hermana Kagome.

Inuyasha: Mucho gustó Souta, yo soy Inuyasha Kido.

Kagome analizando lo que le había dicho su hermano, porque debido a lo ofuscada que se encontraba no le había prestado mucha atención.

Kagome: ¡Cierto! ¡Llegaré tarde a clases!

Inuyasha: -Mirando su reloj- Feh! Llegaré tarde otra vez.

Y ambos salieron corriendo hacia la escuela, ambos se miraban extrañamente, ya que iban hacia la misma dirección, al rato llegaron los dos al mismo tiempo y se miraban con una cara de furia.

Kagome: ¿A caso me estas siguiendo?

Inuyasha: Claro, a ti te voy a estar siguiendo. Lo más probable es que sea al revés, ¿se puede saber qué demonios haces aquí?

Kagome: -Creyendo que el destino le estaba jugando una mala pasada, no podía ser que ese chico tan detestable también fuera en esa escuela, pero era bastante grande, así que no sería tan terrible, podría esquivarle y así no verlo nunca más- Pues parece que vamos en la misma escuela.

Inuyasha: Feh! Como sea.

Y así ambos entraron a la escuela. Kagome fue a dirección a presentar sus papeles para que la llevaran su respectiva sala.

Kagome: Buenos días, siento mucho mi atraso – Se dirigía al director muy apenada u.u –

(Se que Dr. Es para doctor, pero en este caso lo usaremos para Director o)

Dr. Hanzo: No se preocupe Señorita Higurashi, acompáñeme, la llevaré a su sala en seguida – Extrañamente Kagome cuando vio al Director sintió algo extraño, como si lo conociera de antes, y lo peor, no sabía si alegrarse o temerle -.

El Director la llevó hacia su sala, en cuanto llegarón tocaron la puerta, la abrió un muchacho ya conocido.

Ambos: ¡No puede ser!

Nota: Espero que les haya gustado…

Igual me costo un poco…

Si creen que hay que corregir algo o darme alguna idea, no duden en decírmelo…

AioZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.


	2. Amigos, por algo se empieza

Capítulo II: Amigos, por algo se empieza.

El Director la llevó hacia su sala, en cuanto llegaron tocaron la puerta, la abrió un muchacho ya conocido.

Ambos: ¡No puede ser!

Inuyasha y Kagome se miraban sin poder creerlo, iban a ser compañeros de curso, eso era lo peor que les podía suceder, se llevaban pésimo, habían aceptado la idea de ir en la misma escuela, pero esto de verse las caras todos los días no lo soportarían.

Inuyasha: ¿Se puede saber que haces tú aquí?

Dr. Hanzo: Sr. Kido, creo que este curso es el mejor para la srta. Higurashi, así que le pido que la trate con respeto.

En los labios de Kagome se había formado una sonrisa, por fin ponían en su lugar a ese engreído.

Inuyasha: Feh! Como si a mi me importara.

Dr. Hanzo: Joven, no comenzará el primer día de clases con problemas de nuevo, ¿o sí?

Miroku: Disculpe a mi compañero Dr. Inuyasha, ven a sentarte.

Inuyasha: - Sentado al lado de Miroku- No necesitaba de tu ayuda.

Miroku: Lo sé, pero siempre te metes en problemas, por esta vez, déjalo pasar.

Inuyasha: Es que hay algo en ese sujeto que me molesta y todavía no puedo averiguar que es.

Sango: ¿No será que estas enfadado con él porque desde que tienes 7 años que te fastidia?

Miroku: Hermosa Sango, no esperaba que ud. se interesara en nuestra conversación.

Sango: n/n lo siento.

Inuyasha: -Mirando extrañamente a ese par, desde pequeños Miroku trataba así a Sango y esta cada vez que hablaba con él se ponía nerviosa, era algo que nunca había entendido, ¿si ambos se gustaban porque no salían juntos?- Sango, en una parte tienes razón, desde pequeño que me fastidiaba, es por eso que algo de él me molesta.

Prof. Himura: Jóvenes, por favor guarden silencio.

Dr. Hanzo: Tengo el gusto de presentarles a la señorita Kagome Higurashi, ella viene de los Estados Unidos, espero que la traten bien y la hagan sentir como en casa.

Kagome: Mucho gusto.

Prof. Himura: Veamos… siéntate al lado de Sango Fujimoto.-En eso Sango se levanta y le hace señas para que valla a sentarse a su lado-

Kagome se acerca muy nerviosa, pero se da cuenta que detrás de ella está sentado ese detestable chico, como lo aborrecía, era increíble lo mal que le caía, y apenas lo conocía.

Sango: Hola, soy Sango Fujimoto, los dos muchachos sentados atrás son Miroku Egami e Inuyasha Kido.

Kagome: Hola, soy Kagome Higurashi. –En ese momento trato de no mirar a Inuyasha, ya que si lo hacía podían comenzar una nueva pelea y no quería ser conocida como una buscapleitos-.

Miroku: Así que viene de los Estados Unidos, ¿qué la trajo por estos lados?

Inuyasha: Feh! ¿Y eso de verdad te interesa Miroku?

Kagome: "Este bruto ya me esta buscando, pero no lo conseguirá, optare por no hacerle caso, haré como si no existiera" -Tratando de guardar la compostura- Yo de pequeña vivía en Japón con mi familia, cuando yo tenía 8 años mi familia decidió marcharse del país y ahora mi madre decidió regresar.

Miroku: Ya veo, y una joven tan linda como ud. ¿tiene novio?

Kagome: No, no tengo.

Inuyasha: Era obvio, con tu carácter quien te aceptaría.

Sango: Inuyasha, que pesado.

Kagome: -Parecía una bola de fuego-"Yo ya no lo aguanto más" ¡HASTA CUANDO DEJARÁS DE FASTIDIARME! ¡NO ESTOY AQUÍ POR GUSTO PROPIO ASÍ QUE POR FAVOR DEJÁME TRANQUILA!

Inuyasha: "Está cree que es llegar y gritarme" ¡ESTÁ MAÑANA TU COMENZASTE Y AHORA ME SIGUES COMO UNA MANIATICA! ¡SI NO TE METIERAS EN MI TERRITORIO TODO ESTARÍA BIEN!

Kagome: ¡SEGURO YO QUERÍA ESTAR CERCA DE TI!

Inuyasha: ¡POR ESA ACTITUD ES QUE NADIE TE SOPORTA!

Kagome: ¡SEGURO TU TIENES UNA MEJOR ACTITUD!

Mientras seguían en esa discusión todo el curso fijo sus ojos en ellos dos, era la primera vez que se veía a una chica discutiendo con Inuyasha, normalmente este las intimidaba, pero Kagome era diferente.

Prof. Himura: Srta. Higurashi, sr. Kido, podrían salir de la sala.

Inuyasha: Feh!

Kagome: Lo siento mucho profesor u.u

Una vez a fuera, ambos muchachos no se dirigían la palabra.

Kagome: "¿Por qué tuvimos que venir a este país? Estaba todo tan bien allá, y este tipo que lo único que sabe hacer es amargarme la existencia, ¿qué acaso no tiene nada mejor que hacer?" – En eso comienza a verlo, Inuyasha tenía una expresión muy rara en su cara, estaba demasiado serio.- "¿En qué estará pensando? ¬¬ como si me importará. Pero tiene algo, no sé, es extraño. Kagome ¿qué rayos te pasa? Por culpa de este tipo te echaron de clases. Mejor concéntrate, ¿por qué mamá ha estado tan extraña estos últimos días, ¿por qué la habían enviado a esa escuela? ¿Por qué el director le parecía conocido?- En eso paso el director junto a dos hombres más, ellos estaban vestidos con capuchas negras, le cubrían todo el cuerpo y el rostro, sólo se podían ver sus ojos. Sin saber por qué, Inuyasha y ella se escondieron, escucharon que hablaban otro lenguaje, uno jamás antes conocido y vieron que entraron a la oficina del director-

Inuyasha: ¿Sentiste lo mismo?

Kagome: ¿Qué?

Inuyasha: Unos deseos de correr y esconderte, como si esos sujetos te fueran a lastimar.

Kagome: "¿Cómo es posible que él haya sentido lo mismo?"

Inuyasha: ¿Lo sentiste o no?

Kagome: Si…pero, ¿por qué ambos sentimos lo mismo?

Inuyasha: No lo sé, es extraño, es la primera vez que alguien siente lo mismo que yo.

Ellos vienen a la escuela todos los días a la misma hora hace 8 años.

Kagome: ¿Hace 8 años? ¿Y a hacer qué?

Inuyasha: A hablar de una joven, que debe morir, ya que si ella derrama toda su sangre por el hombre amado se abrirá la puerta sagrada.

Kagome: "¿Cómo sabe esa historia?" ¿Y sabes quién es la joven?

Inuyasha de pronto pone una cara de tres metros, Kagome voltea y ve a dos hombres cubiertos con una capucha los cuales la toman y le dicen ¡MORIRAS!

Kagome: ¡NO! – Kagome comienza a gritar y de pronto ve a Inuyasha con ataque de risa y luego ve que los hombres se sacan la capucha, eran Miroku y otro joven llamado Hojo-

Inuyasha: -Con ataque de risa- ¡Hubieses visto tu cara!

Miroku: Lo siento srta. pero mi joven amigo me pidió ayuda, y digámoslo, me pareció bastante divertido.

Sango: ¡Uds. son unos enfermos! ¿Cómo le hacen eso?

Kagome:- "Una broma, sólo era una broma, no vinieron a matarme"-Con este pensamiento Kagome se puso en pie- ¡Baka!- le pegó una cachetada a Inuyasha y se desmayo.

De pronto Kagome despertó, se encontraba en una camilla, supuso que era la enfermería, a su lado se encontraba una preocupada Sango.

Kagome: ¿Qué ha pasado?

Sango: ¡Que bueno que hayas despertado! Te has desmayado, y recién despertaste, estuviste durmiendo por horas, las clases ya terminaron.

Kagome: ¡¿QUÉ!

Sango: Y tenemos que hacer un trabajo en grupos, no quería dejarte sola, pero eran grupos de cuatro, así que somos con Miroku e Inuyasha.

Kagome: Yo no trabajo con ese baka.

Sango: Aun que no lo creas, él estaba de verdad muy preocupado por ti, cuando te desmayaste él te trajo hasta aquí, estuvo todos los recreos contigo.

Kagome: Es solo por alivianarse la culpa.

Sango: Puede ser, a Inuyasha nunca le ha gustado ver a las mujeres llorando.

Kagome: No recuerdo haber llorado.

Sango: En tus sueños, llorabas desesperada, pedías que no se lo llevaran, que te sacrificaras por él, que era a ti a quien querían, que lo dejaran vivir.

Kagome: No recuerdo eso.

Sango: Inuyasha te miro muy preocupado, de verdad que se veía triste, pedía que hicieran algo, que no podían dejarte llorar así, la enfermera decía que no podía hacer nada, Inuyasha casi la mata de tantas cosas que le dijo.

Kagome: Vaya, hasta ese bruto tiene sentimientos.

Sango: Eres la primera que le grita, la primera que lo insulta y que además le pega una cachetada, yo creo que te tiene mucho aprecio.

Kagome: Sango… ¿a qué quieres llegar?

Sango: A nada en especial, pero, ¿no te gusta ni un poco?

Kagome: o/O ¿Por qué dices eso?

Sango: No sé, fue una idea que se me cruzo por la cabeza.

Kagome: Es imposible, no puedo sentir nada por nadie.

Sango: ¿Por qué?

Enfermera: Señoritas, hay unos jóvenes que las están esperando.

Kagome: Cierto, el trabajo, vamos Sango.

En el camino todos se fueron en silencio, nadie quería tocar el tema, pero Kagome pensaba en las palabras de Sango, en la historia que le contó Inuyasha, eran demasiadas coincidencias, a lo mejor se había vuelto paranoica.

En la casa de Miroku:

Miroku: Querida Sango, me acompañarías a servir bebida y unas cosas para picar.

Sango: Claro, pero pobre de ti de que te pases de listo ¬¬

Miroku: Como se te ocurre.

Ambos se retiraron de la sala, dejando solos a Inuyasha y Kagome.

Miroku: ¿De verdad crees que se arreglen?

Sango: Sí, si les damos el tiempo para que conversen es lo más probable.

En eso Miroku no aguantó más y puso su mano en el trasero de Sango.

Sango: ¡Hentai! ¿Es qué no puedes dejar de hacer eso ni por un momento?

Miroku: ¡Esta mano tiene vida!

Y se oía desde el living una pelea en la cocina.

Inuyasha: -Tratando de romper el silencio incomodo que se había formado- Desde pequeños que siempre pasa lo mismo, Miroku hace eso y Sango se convierte en toda una fiera.

Kagome: Ya veo.

Inuyasha: Oye, deverdadmecuestahacerestoperolosiento –Casi no se le entendió lo que dijo, no era bueno para pedir disculpas-

Kagome: ¿Qué?

Inuyasha: Lo siento.

Kagome: ¿Por ser un bruto? ¿Por molestarme todo el rato? ¿Por haberme hecho esa broma tan pesada? ¿por tratarme mal?

Inuyasha: ¬¬ no me pidas tanto tampoco

Kagome:- De verdad le estaba empezando a parecer gracioso este sujeto y tenía que reconocerlo, que le haya pedido disculpas de verdad le había gustado- OK, yo también lo siento.- Y le sonrió de una manera que hasta el mismo Inuyasha quedo embobado-. ¿Pero me puedes decir como sabias esa historia? ¿y cómo hiciste que esos dos sujetos entraran a la oficina del director?

Inuyasha seguía mirándola, era extraño, pero algo en ella le gustaba, a lo mejor ese carácter fuerte y que por dentro fuera tan delicada, no sabía que le estaba sucediendo.

Kagome: ¿Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: o/O Feh! Emmm…. ¿qué me dijiste?

Kagome: ¬¬ ¿Qué como te sabías esa historia y cómo hiciste que Miroku y Hojo entraran a la oficina del director vestidos así?

Inuyasha: ¡Ah! La historia me la contó mi madre, cuando yo era pequeño, por eso me la sabía, y eso de que van todos los días a la escuela hace 8 años no era mentira.

Kagome: "Hace 8 años yo tuve ese sueño por primera vez"- En el rostro de Kagome se veía preocupación.

Inuyasha: ¿Te encuentras bien?

Kagome: Sí, no te preocupes nn, sabes, cuando te lo propones llegas a ser muy dulce.

Inuyasha: o/O Feh! –Tratando de desviar el tema- ¿Y por qué decidiste venirte de Estados Unidos?

Kagome: Y yo creía que no te importaba.

Inuyasha: ¬¬ No me interesa.

Kagome: ¿Entonces para qué preguntas?

Inuyasha: ¿Siempre nos va a pasar esto?

Kagome: Dices tú, ¿qué nos llevemos bien y mal?

Inuyasha: Si.

Kagome: Yo creo que eso es lo interesante de nuestra relación. –Al decir la última palabra Kagome se puso muy roja, odiaba eso, ponerse nerviosa, Inuyasha también se había ruborizado- ¿Esto quiere decir que somos amigos cierto? ¿Puedo llamarte Inu?

Inuyasha: Feh! Como quieras. Iré a ver que tanto están haciendo esos dos.

En la cocina:

Miroku: Sango perdóname.

Sango: Siempre dices lo mismo, no se si creerte.

Miroku: Vamos, perdóname n.n –Y puso su mejor cara para que Sango lo perdonara, ella odiaba eso, siempre ponía esas caras y ella terminaba cediendo, de verdad que estaba muy enamorada de ese hentai, y eso la molestaba muchísimo, ya que era un mujeriego de primera-.

Sango: Esta bien.

Miroku: Sango, de verdad me gustas.

Sango: o/O ¿Qué?

Miroku: De verdad me encanta estar con una chica como tu, eres mi mejor amiga, sabes todo de mi, además que siempre estas conmigo, no eres como las otras mujeres, ¿sabes por qué nunca te pedí salir conmigo?

Sango: No.

Miroku: Porque no eras como las chicas que me gustan. –Esto partió a Sango- Sabía que contigo valdría la pena tener una amistad.

Sango: Ya veo, yo también estoy muy feliz de tenerte como amigo.- En eso Sango se levanto del suelo, tomo las bebidas y las iba llevando hacia el living cuando se encontró con Inuyasha, Sango le pego un hombrazo que le entumeció el brazo a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: ¿Se puede saber que le hiciste ahora?

Miroku: OO ¡Nada!

Así estuvieron toda la tarde los cuatro trabajando, se rieron mucho, hace tiempo que no disfrutaban un tiempo tan grato.

Ya se hacía tarde y tenían que irse a sus hogares.

Sango se acerco a kagome y le susurro: Se que puede ser muy patudo de mi parte, ¿puedo ir a dormir a tu casa? De verdad que necesito hablar con alguien.

Kagome: Claro, no hay problema, Inu, ¿nos vamos?

Miroku y Sango: ¿Inu?

Inuyasha: o/O Sí, vamonos.

Todos: Adiós Miroku.

Espero que les haya gustado…

Hace tiempo que tenía este capitulo, pero un me había gustado del todo.

En fin…

Espero que a uts. Si les guste D

Gracias por todos los reviews!

Heleni, amiga te amo!

Mitsuki Himura, Inuyo.nee-chan y Dark Princess/Yoli


	3. ¿Podría ser? Oo

**III: "¿Podría ser? O...o**

Los tres jóvenes se fueron caminando. Sango iba muy callada, como si estuviera en otro mundo, era algo demasiado triste verla en ese estado. Kagome se acercó a Inuyasha, sentía que debía ayudarla.

Kagome: Inuyasha...¿Qué siente Miroku por Sango?- Le preguntó susurrando-.

Inuyasha: -Sin mostrar mucho interés en la conversación- No lo sé, conozco a Miroku de toda la vida y nunca ha sentido nada especial por ninguna chica, es muy mujeriego.

Kagome: ¿Pero cómo es con Sango?- Se había percatado que ella sentía algo fuerte por ese hentai-

Inuyasha: La trata diferente, no se relaciona con ella con el fin de conquistarla.

Kagome: Ya veo... – Por una extraña razón necesitaba formular una pregunta, pero le daba miedo por lo que pudiera significar- ¿Y tú eres igual con las mujeres?

Inuyasha: o/O... NO! Yo soy distinto a ese pervertido.

Kagome: ¿Y te gusta alguien en especial? n/n

Inuyasha: o/O Feh! Las mujeres son realmente copuchentas.

Kagome: ¬¬ Y los hombres unos trogloditas y no me quejo.

Oye! Se me acaba de ocurrir algo. Tú averiguaras que es lo que siente Miroku por Sango.

Inuyasha: Y con que fin?- No le entusiasmaba mucho la idea de hacer de detective para cosas tan poco importantes-

Kagome: Esto me demuestra que ser hombre es ser tonto, de verdad te tenía mas fe Inuyasha.

Inuyasha:-Bastante molesto por lo que había dicho la chica- Que tú seas una copuchenta Kagome, no significa que todo el resto del mundo lo seamos! ¬¬U

Kagome: Que chistoso tu! ¬¬ Pues el fin no es obvio? Juntar a esos dos.

Inuyasha: Eres una entrometida.

Kagome: Me ayudas o no?

Inuyasha:-Pensando lo divertido que sería ver a Kagome haciendo de cupido no lo dudo- Feh! Como quieras.

Sango: Saliendo del transe en el que se encontraba- Kagome, aquí es?

Kagome: Sí. Bueno Inu, gracias por acompañarnos n.n

Inuyasha: Feh!- Y siguió su camino. Vivía bastante cerca de Kagome-.

Kagome lo miraba desde lejos, ese chico era tan distinto a todos los que había conocido anteriormente, a una parte de ella le gustaba mucho eso, ¿sería posible que estuviera comenzando a nacer un sentimiento en ella? No, no podía permitirse eso, pero...no tenía novia, no le había contestado la pregunta, pero ella tampoco había sido tan directa para preguntarlo. Tenía demasiado miedo, no le podía gustar ese chico, ni él ni ningún otro.

Sango: Kagome, supongo que lo que debes estar mirando debe ser bastante interesante, pero vamos?

Kagome: Cierto, lo siento. n/n Aquí vivo, por lo que ves administramos un templo. Vamos!

Kagome y Sango subieron la larga escalera. Cuando llegaron a la casa sólo se encontraba Souta, esto llamó mucho la atención de la dueña de casa, su madre la tenía muy preocupada.

Decidieron hacer palomitas y llevarlas al cuarto de Kagome. Sango ya había llamado a su casa para avisar que pasaría la noche donde una amiga. Estaba muy triste por lo que había ocurrido en la tarde. Siempre había escuchado decir a su padre que lo mejor para ahogar las penas era el alcohol, y quiso probarlo. Sin que Inuyasha y Kagome se dieran cuenta compro varias botellas de distintos tragos, Miroku le había enseñado a elegir bastante bien los mejores. En el cuarto de Kagome tomo bastante antes de que esta llegará, no quería llorar, sólo quería olvidar, y le estaba funcionando un poco, en eso llegó Kagome y le quito todas las botellas, le dio un café muy cargado para que esta volviera en si un poco, algo había resultado.

Kagome: Sango...¿qué sucedió en la cocina?

Sango: A qué te refieres? – Haciéndose la desinteresada-

Kagome: Sango, para que hayas tomado de esa manera algo tuvo que pasar.

Sango: No quiero hablar del tema por ahora.

Kagome: Esta bien, pero sé que tiene que ver con Miroku...

Sango: Da lo mismo ese hentai.

Kagome: A ti te gusta cierto?

Sango: o/O Nada que ver- Tratando de desviar el tema- Y tú? No sientes nada por nadie?

Kagome: Yo no puedo sentir nada por nadie- Kagome al decir esto se puso muy triste. Sango entendió que era mejor no preguntar- ¿Por qué no salimos a bailar?

Sango: Pero si mañana tenemos clases...

Kagome: ¬¬U ¿Ahorta te interesan las clases?

Sango: ¬¬ Esta bien, vamos.

Kagome había oído hablar de un lugar llamado "The Soul", el cual era un lugar buenísimo y lo mejor es que quedaba cerca de su casa, pero debían parecer mayores de edad, así que Kagome se puso una polera roja bastante ajustada, una mini negra y unas botas negras. Se había maquillado un poco, los ojos delineados negros y sus labios rosados. Para Sango había elegido una blusa negra, demasiado ajustada para el gusto de Sango, una mini falda roja escocesa y unas botas negras y maquillarla de la misma forma en que se había maquillado ella. Sango no quería salir vestida así, pero había aceptado mas que nada para que Kagome dejara de insistir.

Se encontraban en el lugar, temían que el guardia no las dejara entrar, pero se acercaron, el guardia las miro de pies a cabeza y las dejo pasar sin problemas.

Kagome: -Muy contenta- Esto es demasiado genial.

Sango: No creí que nos dejaran pasar!

De pronto pusieron la canción Breathe (Blu Cantrell Feat. Sean Paul). Kagome y Sango comenzaron a abrirse paso en la pista de baile y comenzaron a bailar. Sango bailaba de lo mejor cuando de pronto vio a su amiga observando algo, esta se dio vuelta y vio lo mismo lo cual las había sorprendido muchísimo.

Kagome: O.o – No daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos-

Sango: No puede ser! Inuyasha tiene novia?

Kagome: ...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Espero que les haya gustado...

Toy muy enferma u.u

Esto lo estoy publicando a escondidas D

Gracias por los reviews!

AioZzzzzzzzzz!


	4. Esa noche que jamás olvidaré

**III: "Esa noche que jamás olvidaré" **

Sango: No puede ser! Inuyasha tiene novia?

Kagome: ...

Al frente de ellas se encontraba Inuyasha besándose con una chica, de pronto desde atrás se acercaba Miroku, el cual se estaba besando con otra.

Sango: Mi...Mi...Miroku?- No creía eso-.

Miroku: Sango?..Qué haces aquí?

Sango:-Tratando de aguantar las lagrimas y mostrar indiferencia- Estamos esperando a unos chicos...y quién es ella?

Miroku:- Mirando a Sango de forma extraña. En todos los años que la conocía ella no había salido con un chico, menos en esa facha. Debía reconocer que se veía muy linda, pero solo el hecho de pensar que se había arreglado así para salir con otro lo enfurecía.- Unos chicos? En esa facha?

Sango: ¬¬ Yo me visto como se me da la gana. Pero respóndeme lo que te pregunte- Le dijo desafiante, se había prometido que olvidaría a ese pervertido y que no volvería a llorar por él, nunca más.

Miroku: ¬¬ Es Niji.

Sango: Genial. Con Kagome iremos a buscar a nuestras citas- Y le puso mucho énfasis a la última palabra- Vamos?- Sango se da vuelta para salir con su amiga de ahí.

Kagome no creía lo que estaba viendo. Inuyasha...con otra? Esto debía ser una broma, pero por qué se ponía así? Ella no sentía absolutamente nada por él. Miroku se percató de la situación y debido a que su amigo no se daba ni un respiro decidió intervenir.

Miroku: Ella es la novia de Inuyasha, se llama Kikyo.

Kagome: La...novia?

Miroku: Inuyasha! Mira quiénes están aquí!

Inuyasha:- Dejando a su novia- ¿Qué? – Se había quedado congelado al ver lo linda que se veía Kagome- Hola.

Kagome: Hola- No sabía cómo actuar, tenía unas ganas locas de salir corriendo, tenia una...una...una novia...

Sango: Amiga vamos, a lo mejor ya llegaron.

Inuyasha: Ya llegaron?

Miroku: Sus supuestas citas.

Sango:- Muy enfadada- Cuando los encontremos venimos a hablar con uts.

Adiós! Un gusto conocerlas.

Kagome y Sango se alejaron rápidamente del lugar, no lo querían reconocer, pero les había dolido.

Kagome: Se puede saber de dónde vamos a sacar a esos tipos?

Sango:-Con una sonrisa en la cara- Te ha pasado que de pronto el destino parece estar de tu lado?

Sango había visto a un amigo que había conocido en el verano. El se le había declarado y ella había vuelto antes de responderle algo.

Era un joven alto, de unos ojos color celestes, una mirada profunda y soñadora, rubio y estaba muy bronceado. Tenía su cuerpo bastante tonificado, su nombre era Aoi.

Sango: Aoi! Aoi!

Aoi: Sango? Que sorpresa, no esperaba encontrarte aquí.

Sango: Yo tampoco. Y cuando llegaste?

Aoi: Hoy en la tarde, nos matriculamos en la escuela y vinimos?

Sango: No viniste solo?

Aoi: No, vine con mi primo, se los presento su nombre es Koga.

Kagome: Koga? Esto es demasiada coincidencia.

Koga: Pero la mejor de todas.

Sango: Por qué no vienen con nosotras? Así les presentamos a otros amigos.

Aoi: Esta bien.

Sango no podía más de felicidad, se podría divertir y la noche no sería del todo desastrosa. Se acercaron a la mesa donde estaban sus amigos.

Sango: Hola de nuevo, les presento a los chicos, son Aoi y Koga.

Aoi y Koga: Hola.

Miroku: Mucho gusto. Para serles sincero no creímos que uts. existieran.

Inuyasha: Feh! Tendrían que haber sido muy tontas para inventar algo así.

Sango: ¬¬ Aoi, vamos a bailar?

Aoi: Sí, además tenemos una conversación pendiente.

Miroku: Que moderna Sango, ahora las mujeres son las que sacan a bailar.- De verdad le molestaba ver esa actitud tan coqueta en ella.-

Sango: Si, me encanta ser moderna.- Sin previo aviso besó a Aoi.- Vamos?

Aoi:- Impresionado, de verdad le gustaba Sango- Claro, vamos.

Inuyasha: Sango se encuentra bien?

Kagome: La verdad es que en mi casa tenía mucha pena y tomó un poco, pero le di café para que volviera en si, no para que se activara más. xX

Inuyasha: ¬¬ Que buena amiga.

Kagome: Idiota!

Kikyo:-La cual se había quedado callada observando la situación- Mira niñita, no insultes a mi novio. Sé que eres de las típicas que te encantaría tener algo con él y solo lo insultas para que te preste atención, pero déjate de payasadas. A una nenita como tú nadie la tomaría en serio.

Kagome:-De verdad le había dolido un poco lo que había dicho, pero más le había herido el hecho de que Inuyasha no hiciera nada para defenderla- Se supone que me tiene que afectar en algo lo que me dices? Me cargan las tipas metidas. Concéntrate en lo tuyo y a mi me dejas tranquila. Koga, bailamos?

Koga: Claro.

Inuyasha:- Viendo como ambos se alejan- No debiste meterte. Me canso de repetirte que yo puedo resolver mis problemas solos.

Kikyo: Lo se amor, lo siento. Esa niña me molesto bastante, pero no peleemos por tonteras, ven y bésame (N/A: QUE ASCO! No lo haría si no fuera necesario. '( )

Inuyasha veía a Kagome, no entendía que estaba sucediendo, no se explicaba porque cuando le había preguntado si tenía novia éste no le había contestado, y verla con ese chico lo enfermaba, de verdad era raro lo que le estaba pasando.

Por otro lado Miroku se acercó a Sango y la sacó del lugar, pero antes le había pedido a Niji que mantuviera ocupado a Aoi.

Sango: ¿Qué crees que haces?

Miroku: Trato de salvar tu reputación, a este antro vienen muchos chicos de nuestra escuela.

Sango nunca te había visto relacionarte así con un hombre, menos besarte con uno. Qué te esta pasando?

Sango: ¿Nunca he besado a nadie? Se nota lo mucho que te importo Miroku.

Miroku: A qué te refieres?

Sango: Ni siquiera recuerdas y francamente a esta altura debería dar lo mismo, sólo mantente lejos de mí.- Lo único que quería era irse-

Miroku: -Aferrándose a Sango- Por favor dime a que te refieres?

-Flash Back-

Sango y Miroku se habían quedado solos en la sala.

Miroku: Sango, por qué nunca has salido con un chico?

Sango: -Mintiendo, tratando de parecer convincente- Porque no me interesa ninguno en especial.

Miroku: Sango que mentirosa, nosotros prometimos no tener secretos.

Sango: n/n Es que de verdad me da vergüenza decirte.

Miroku: Pero puedes confiar en mi.

Sango: Lo sé, es que...es que...

Miroku: Qué?

Sango: No se dar besos. u/u

Miroku: De verdad?

Sango: ¬¬ No, si es mentira, me encanta hacer bromas. Por supuesto que es verdad!

Miroku: Pero eso es fácil de solucionar mi bella amiga.

Sango: No te entiendo.

Miroku: Practiquemos!

Sango: Qué? Oo

Miroku: Para qué estamos los amigos? Yo te enseño.

Sango: Esta bien. n/n

Miroku: Cierra los ojos.

Miroku se estaba acercando lentamente a una nerviosa Sango, le tomo la mano y acaricio su mejilla delicadamente. Sango no lo podía creer, estaba a punto de dar su primer beso.

Miroku se acercó y le dio un calido beso, que luego comenzó a volverse más fuerte. Llegó un momento en que debían respirar y fue cuando la unión se termino.

Miroku:-Todavía hechizado por el beso- Para ser tu primera vez lo hiciste bastante bien.

Sango: n/n Gracias por enseñarme.

Miroku: Cuando quieras podemos volver a ensayar.

Sango: ¬¬ A ti no se te quita lo hentai!

Miroku: Era una bromita! nnU Ahora no tienes excusa.

-Fin Flash Back-

Sango: De verdad no recuerdas nada? – Aguantando las ganas que tenía de llorar. Le aceptaba que fuera un pervertido y un Don Juan por la vida, pero eso había sido importante para ella, no creía que él lo olvidaría.

Miroku: Recordar qué?- Sabía perfectamente a que se refería. Hace tres años le había dicho a Sango que él le enseñaría, pero en realidad aprendieron juntos. Ese también había sido su primer beso, pero si le decía que había recordado ella notaría la importancia que tenía en sus sentimientos.

Sango:-Ya no aguantaba más- TU FUISTE MI PRIMER BESO IMBECIL! ES QUE NO ENTIENDES NADA?

Miroku:-Haciéndose el tonto- Cierto...entender? entender qué?

Sango:- Cierto?...sólo podía decir eso...de verdad era un perfecto idiota ese hentai- La única razón por la que no podía estar con alguien acaba de morir hoy.

Miroku: Sango, puedes ser mas clara?

Sango: Cuídate Miroku- Y Sango se fue a buscar a Kagome-

Miroku: Sango!- No entendía lo que la chica había querido decir-

Sango: No más Miroku!

Miroku: Solo quiero entenderte.

Sango: Eso es algo que ahora es imposible para ti. Anda a buscar a Niji.

Miroku: Siempre tienes que ser tan tonta!

Sango: Yo soy tonta?

Miroku: Sango...yo...yo...

Sango: Tú qué ?

Miroku: Yo siento cosas por ti.

Sango:- Estaba sufriendo mucho, ese hentai solo sería su amigo, eso se lo tenía que meter en la cabeza y en el corazón- Miroku, deja de mentir!- Y se fue corriendo del lugar, dejando a un chico muy confundido.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha había aprovechado que Kikyo había ido al baño para ir a hablar con Kagome, no sabía porque razón sentía esa necesidad de explicarle, pero no era un chico que se caracterizara por analizar sus acciones. Así que caminó a la pista de baile y la separó de ese lobo rabioso que tan mal le había caído.

Inuyasha: Kagome, necesito que vengas.

Kagome: Estoy bailando.

Inuyasha: Feh! Quiero que hablemos.

Koga: Ya la escuchaste bestia! No quiere hablar.

Inuyasha: No te metas lobo rabioso!

Koga: Entonces deja de molestar.

Kagome: Paren! Esta bien Inuyasha, vamos a hablar.

Así fue como los dos se alejaron del lugar para conversar en un sitio más tranquilo.

Kagome: Y qué pasa?

Inuyasha: Eso quería saber yo. Has estado extraña toda la noche. Ni siquiera me has dirigido la palabra.

Kagome: Perdón, pero no quería interrumpir a su majestad y la reina.

Inuyasha: Feh! Tienes que ser siempre tan sarcástica?

Kagome: Si me trajiste aquí a hablar de mi sarcasmo lo mejor es que me vaya.

Inuyasha: Esta bien, espera un momento...por eso estas molesta? Por qué tengo novia?

Kagome: Por qué tienes novia? O el hecho de que me ocultaste esa pequeña información sin mayor relevancia cuando te lo pregunte? Por qué estaré molesta Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Kagome, ni siquiera yo entiendo porque te oculte eso.

Kagome: Y se supone que yo debo creer eso?

Inuyasha: Por qué te pones tan complicada?

Inuyasha: Complicada? Lo único complicado aquí eres tu que no entiende que me enoje contigo porque no eres capaz de ser sincero. Creí que eras distinto.

Inuyasha: Tanto te afecta que tenga novia?

Kagome: Afectarme? Inuyasha, parece que algo que tomaste te esta consumiendo el cerebro para que hayas llegado a formular semejante conclusión.

Inuyasha: ¬¬ Explícame tu reacción entonces porque no creo que todo esto sea porque te oculte información.

Kagome: Me pongo así porque...porque...- Algo le decía que debía hacer lo que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos. Estaba a punto de hacerlo, pero en eso aparece Kikyo-

Kikyo: Interrumpo algo?

Kagome: No, para nada, yo me voy.

Inuyasha: Kikyo espera acá- Y salio tras esa chica la cual lo confundía tanto- Espera Kagome.

Kagome: Que quieres ahora? Tu novia te espera.

Inuyasha: Kagome tu en este corto tiempo te has transformado en una persona importante para mi. No quiero que nos alejemos por tonteras.

Kagome: Tonteras? Inuyasha detente! Tu piensas igual que Kikyo. Que nadie en este mundo se podría fijar en alguien como yo...y estas aquí porque te doy pena.

Inuyasha: Deja de decir estupideces!

Kagome: Sé que es verdad!

Inuyasha: -Abrazándola- Yo jamás te mentiría con algo como eso.- Y lentamente se fue acercando a los labios de Kagome. Se habrían sellado en un beso si no es porque aparece Sango llorando, lo cual hizo que los jóvenes se separaran.

Sango: Por favor amiga, veámonos de aquí!

Kagome: Esta bien. Adiós Inuyasha.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que les haya gustado!

Muchas gracias a todos por los revews...

Hice este capitulo largo porque me voy una semana a Pucón...

Y no se cuando puedo actualizar...

Por favor...

Cualquier sugerencia, cambio, critica, etc...

Háganmelo saber.

AioZzzzzzzzzzz!

Rizel


	5. Enseñame a olvidar

**IV: "Enséñame a olvidar"**

Esa noche Sango no pudo dormir por causa de su llanto, le dolía mucho que Miroku no la quisiera ni siquiera como amiga, no la tomaba en serio para nada...

Kagome no sabía como ayudar a su amiga. Ella no había querido decirle la razón de su llanto y eso hacia más difíciles las cosas, además no dejaba de pensar en Inuyasha, y eso la atormentaba, sabía que él tenía novia, sin obviar el tema de que ella no siente nada, absolutamente nada por él ni por nadie. Definitivamente no sabía que le sucedía.

En la mañana siguiente ambas chicas se levantaron sin mucho animo, se dirigieron al colegio en silencio, ninguna de las dos quería recordar la noche anterior, en eso se siente una voz atrás de ellas.

Miroku: Buenos días mis jóvenes amigas.

Kagome: Buenos días Miroku.

Sango no contestaba, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

Miroku: Bella Sango, qué te ocurre?

Sango:-No lo podía creer, ella toda la noche mortificándose por ese sujeto y él ni siquiera recordaba todo lo que había ocurrido.- Nada, absolutamente nada.

Al llegar a su sala, Inuyasha ya se encontraba en ella, todos lo saludaron de lo más normal. Kagome opto por hacer como si nada hubiese ocurrido, era lo mejor.

Luego de ese incomodo silencio que se formo entre lo amigos, entró el profesor, pero comenzó dando una información:

Profesor: Buenos días jóvenes. Hoy tengo el agrado de comunicarles que han llegado dos nuevos compañeros, por favor pasen y preséntense.

Inuyasha y Miroku no podían creerlo, esos chicos no les habían caído para nada bien, y tenerlos en la misma clase sería enfermante.

Koga: Buenos días, mi nombre es Koga Takishiro

Aoi: Y yo soy Aoi Takishiro

Profesor: Estos dos jóvenes son primos y pasaran lo que queda de año con nosotros, por favor, tomen asiento junto al sr. Kido y al sr. Egami.

Ambos se dirigieron al puesto que les correspondía y en eso se percataron de las chicas que estaban sentadas delante de esos sujetos.

Koga: Kagome! No esperaba encontrarte aquí. Que dichosos son estos ojos por apreciar semejante belleza!- Y beso la mejilla de Kagome provocando que esta se ruborizara-

Inuyasha:-Se paró repentinamente y se interpuso entre Koga y Kagome- El profesor te mando a sentar, no a ir besando a las chicas de la clase-

Kagome: Y se puede saber desde cuando te ha importado hacerle caso a los profesores? Por qué no me dejas tranquila?

Inuyasha: Bueno, casi nunca pero el profesor se veía bastante interesado en seguir con su clase y este sujeto sólo distrae a la clase.

Kagome: SOLO ERES UN IDIOTA QUE NO TIENE NADA MEJOR QUE HACSE QUE METERSE EN LA VIDA DE LOS DEMAS!- Estaba harta de esas reacciones de Inuyasha, sólo lograban confundirla más-

Inuyasha: ¬¬ CALLATE PEQUEÑA MOCOSA, LO QUE MENOS ME INTERESA EN ESTE MOMENTO ES TU INSIGNIFICANTE VIDA!- Luego de ver la cara que se le había formado a Kagome se arrepintió de lo que había dicho, era cierto, le importaba su vida, pero no lo podía aceptar.

Profesor: Sr. KIDO, Srta. HIGURASHI, RETIRENSE INMEDIATAMENTE DE ESTA CLASE.

Kagome salio con unas ganas inmensas de llorar, pero no lo haría, no le demostraría que sus palabras le habían dolido.

Inuyasha: Kagome...

Kagome: Por favor, cállate.

Inuyasha: Feh! A ti te voy a hacer caso, por si no te has dado cuenta estoy tratando de pedirte disculpas.

Kagome: Y tu crees que a mi me interesa?

Inuyasha:-Ubicándose frente a ella- Deja de hacerte la fuerte conmigo, porque sé que lo que dije te dolió.

Kagome:-Mirándolo directamente a los ojos- Y desde cuando me conoces tanto?

Inuyasha: Tú sabes que por una extraña razón ambos estamos conectados, ni yo mismo lo entiendo, pero sé que te conozco y que tu me conoces mejor que nadie.

Kagome:-Tener esos ojos color miel sobre ella, tan penetrantes de verdad le hacía daño, pero no quería cortar esa conexión. Y algo de razón tenía, ella no entendía como era posible que sintieran esa unión.- Sabes perfectamente que hay otra persona que te conoce mejor que nadie, y no es precisamente Miroku- Dijo con un tono del cual se podía desprender...celos?

Inuyasha:- Formando una sonrisa- Sabes que ella no me conoce. Ese es el problema cierto? Todo esto partió cuando la conociste.

Kagome: No puedo creer el grado de egocentrismo que tienes. Tu puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu vida, a mi no me interesa.

Inuyasha: Mentirosa.- Y sin saber porque comenzó a acercarse lentamente-

Kagome: ¿Qué pretendes hacer?

Inuyasha: Nada que tu no quieras que haga.- Era como si algo se apoderara de él. Sólo lo dejaba pensar en el momento, en Kagome, sin importarle nada más.

Kagome: Y cómo es que ahora tú sabes lo que yo quiero? – Cada vez estaban mas cerca y lo que se decían prácticamente lo susurraban. Kagome sentía que una fuerza dentro de su ser le decía que corriera el riesgo. Ella de verdad quería...besarlo?

Inuyasha: Digamos que mi instinto me lo dice- Y la tomo de la cintura, acercándola más y más hacia él-

Kagome:- Sólo lo miraba, no existía nada más, ella si quería que la besara, hasta que cerró los ojos y vio más claro que nunca la imagen de su sueño. El joven que se atravesaba para salvarla era Inuyasha. El joven que debía morir para que la profecía se llevara a cabo era Inuyasha, ella no podía permitir eso y empujo a Inuyasha. Comenzó a llorar desesperadamente- No puedo!

Inuyasha:-No entendía que sucedía, no se explicaba porque Kagome lo había empujado, porque estaba llorando- Qué pasa? Por qué estas llorando?

Kagome: Porque no quiero que mueras! – Y salio corriendo en dirección al baño, pero en su recorrido vio que el director los estaba espiando. ¿Qué estaba pasando, pero lo que más mal la tenía es que se estaba enamorando de esa bestia bruta, y eso era lo que menos quería. Lo único que quería en ese momento era olvidar ese sentimiento que esta naciendo en ella.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo...

Cualquier ayuda, critica o lo que sea...

Déjenlo en los r.r

Lamento mucho la demora...

Después de que llegue de Pucón

los profesores nos pusieron pruebas todos los días...

Todo horrible!

Pero ya salimos de vacaciones aquí!

Así que actualizare rápido!

Gracias por todos los r.r

D

AioZzz!

Rizel


	6. ¿Qué es lo que sientes?

**Capítulo V: "¿Qué es lo que sientes?"**

Inuyasha no dejaba de pensar en lo que estuvo a punto de pasar. La quería besar. No le importó que ya estuviese con alguien, sin importar nada la quería besar. No se explicaba que estaba pasando y lo más extraño de todo es lo que le dijo Kagome, que no quería que muriera, a qué se estaba refiriendo?

Decidió ir al baño, necesitaba saber como estaba ella. Necesitaba entender que era eso tan grande que sentía cada vez que la tenía cerca. No entendía nada de lo que le estaba pasando.

En el baño una joven estaba llorando desesperadamente. No quería enamorarse, menos de ese bruto troglodita que tenía de compañero. Su abuela hace muchos años atrás le había advertido que ella era muy importante, que no podía darse el lujo de enamorarse de un japonés, que debía aspirar a más. La niña jamás había entendido por qué su abuela había dicho eso, pero ahora lo veía más claro, podía ser por la profecía. Comenzaría a investigar más ese tema, necesitaba estar preparada para cuando lo peor se viniera. Con ese pensamiento salio del baño.

Inuyasha: Kagome! Te encuentras bien?

Kagome: Si, no te preocupes.

Inuyasha: -Acercándose a ella, de nuevo esas ganas de tenerla entre sus brazos, de besarla, se apoderaban de él- Me puedes explicar a qué te referías con eso de que no quieres que muera?

Kagome: Por la profecía...esa que mencionaste el día que nos conocimos.

Inuyasha:-Cada vez mas cerca- Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?

Kagome:-Dándose cuenta de lo cerca de sus rostros- o/O nada...absolutamente nada.- Y dirigió su mirada hacia otro lugar.

Inuyasha: -Tomándole el mentón y mirándola fijamente a los ojos- Estas segura?

Kagome: Inuyasha...me puedes decir qué es lo que te pasa?

Inuyasha: Honestamente...no tengo idea. –Y sello el momento con un dulce beso-

Kagome no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, era su primer beso, pero algo le decía que eso estaba mal, no debía pasar, menos en ese lugar. Tenía miedo de que su sueño se realizara.

Kagome: Inuyasha...por qué hiciste eso?

Inuyasha: Yo? Tú también participaste. ¬¬

Kagome: ¬¬ Pero no tenías que hacerlo!

Inuyasha: Por qué?

Kagome: Porque yo no puedo tener nada con nadie! Además tú tienes novia! No te entiendo!

Inuyasha: -Se le había olvidado Kikyo.- Pero mi relación con ella está mal, iba a terminar pasara esto o no. Me puedes explicar por qué no puedes sentir nada por nadie?

Kagome: Por la profecía! Ya te lo dije.

Inuyasha: Y crees en eso?

Kagome: Por supuesto. Y ahora debo investigar más acerca de eso.

Inuyasha: Yo te ayudo...pero necesito que me respondas algo...

Kagome: Qué cosa?

Inuyasha: Sientes algo por mi?

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Miroku trataba de entablar un conversación con Sango, pero esta no contestaba, estaba como ida y a Miroku esto ya le estaba molestando mucho.

Miroku: Sango! Lo que te dije esa noche es cierto...a mi me pasan cosas contigo.

Sango:- Por primera vez rompiendo el silencio- Y se puede saber entonces por qué te metes con todas las mujeres que se te cruzan si sientes cosas por mi?

Miroku: Tú sabes por qué.

Sango: ¬¬ Baka! Si supiera por qué no te preguntaría!

Miroku: Porque tu nunca me has tomado en cuenta y además admitámoslo, soy algo débil cuando no tengo nada serio.

Sango: Cómo puedo creerte? Miroku eres uno de los peores tipos que pisa la tierra.

Miroku: Pero aún así sientes cosas por mi.

Sango: Y qué te hace suponer eso?

Miroku: No te hubieses puesto así esa noche que me viste con Niji.

Sango: Miroku, eres un egocéntrico.

Miroku: Sango, deja de engañarte y dime de una vez por qué no podemos estar juntos?

Sango: Porque ya tengo novio.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hola!

Espero que les haya gustado!

De verdad cualquier ayuda es aceptada!

Gracias por todos los r.r!

De verdad fue demasiado genial leer que les gustó tanto mi fic!

AioZzz!

Rizel


	7. ¿Arriesgandome?

**Capítulo VI: "¿Arriesgandome?"**

Kagome no podía creer que Inuyasha le estuviera preguntando eso…Qué sentía por él?...era una pregunta que se llevaba haciendo mucho tiempo, pero no sabía bien la respuesta, o mejor dicho, no quería reconocer la respuesta.

Kagome: Yo…yo…

Inuyasha: Déjate de los jueguitos y dime que es lo que sientes!

Kagome: -Sus ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas- Saco algo diciéndote lo que siento?

Inuyasha: Entonces sientes algo?

Kagome: Respóndeme, saco algo diciéndote lo que siento?-Pequeñas lagrimas comenzaban a salir-

Inuyasha:-No quería reconocerle que él si sentía cosas por ella…No sin antes estar seguro de que a ella le pasaban cosas parecidas- Sólo respóndeme, luego te digo si hubo algo bueno en lo que dijiste.

Kagome: A veces no se si eres o te haces ¬¬

Inuyasha: Qué! Hablamos de algo serio y sales con estupideces!

Kagome: ¬¬ Baka! No te pienso decir nada!

Inuyasha: -Acercándola a él- Entonces acostúmbrate a la idea de que te bese cuando se me de la gana- Y la beso nuevamente.

Kagome:- No podía resistirse…esos besos de verdad que le encantaban. Hizo un esfuerzo descomunal para apartarlo- No lo hagas.

Inuyasha: Tu boca me dice eso…pero tus ojos, tus besos…tu ser me dice cosas totalmente distintas. Te juro que si me dices que no sientes nada por mi te dejare tranquila. No volveré a tocar este tema.

Kagome: -Mirando hacia el suelo- No siento nada por ti.

Inuyasha: -Tomándole el mentón, obligándola a que lo mire a los ojos- No te creo. Dímelo mirándome a los ojos.

Kagome: Yo..yo de verdad…yo…

Inuyasha: -Tomándola de la cintura para acercarla a él- Qué sientes por mi? Dime la verdad.

Kagome:- Ya no podía ocultar las lagrimas- Yo…no sé si pueda…

Inuyasha:- Acariciando su rostro, secando sus lagrimas- No llores…jamás permitiré que te lastimen…solo dime lo que sientes.

Kagome: -Se iba a arriesgar, le iba a decir lo que sentía, quería gritarle que por una extraña razón sentía que debían estar juntos- Yo…yo te a..

Y en ese momento llegó alguien abrazando a Inuyasha por la espalda, estropeando el momento.

Kikyo: Interrumpo algo?

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Miroku: Novio? Tienes novio?

Sango: Sí, tan difícil es de creer?

Miroku: Sango, por favor. Sé que estas enojada, pero inventar un novio no es como mucho?

Sango:-Bastante enfadada- Pues fíjate que no estoy inventando. Tengo un novio que me es fiel, y no es para nada HENTAI!

Miroku: Sango…no te hagas esto!

Sango: No me estoy haciendo nada.

Miroku: Tú sabes que soy yo el hombre con el que debes estar.

Sango: Me asombra lo ególatra que llegas a ser.- Mirándolo directo a los ojos- No todo gira en torno a ti y yo ya me cansé.

Miroku: Te cansaste de qué? De ser una santurrona? De ser siempre la que se pasa a llevar? De ser la única que nunca se ha metido con nadie? Por favor Sango…esa eres tú!

Sango:-No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Miroku nunca le había dicho eso- Sí, sigo siendo así, la única diferencia es que Aoi me acepta tal y como soy y tú jamás podrás hacer eso.

Y en ese preciso momento tocaron el timbre para salir de clases. Para Sango eso fue un gran alivio, estar con él, tener esa conversación la ponía mal y lo peor es que él decía sentir cosas. Por qué quería hacerle tanto daño? Cuándo pararía su juego? Debía olvidarlo y esperaba que Aoi la ayudara.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagome: No…yo ya me iba…

Kikyo: Que triste, pero me gustaría saber que es lo que ibas a decir.

Kagome: Qué?

Kikyo: Sólo escuche la última parte, donde tu decías Yo te…Quiero saber como iba a terminar la frase.

Kagome:-Tratando de pensar y mirando a Inuyasha que no salía del estado de shock.- La frase iba a terminar…Yo te acompaño a la Biblioteca mañana para el trabajo que debemos hacer juntos.

Kikyo: Ya veo…Bueno, cuídate…

Kagome se alejó e Inuyasha la seguía con la mirada, no la perdería, debía estar con ella y nadie le impediría eso.

Inuyasha: Kikyo, qué haces aquí?

Kikyo: Te vine a buscar.

Inuyasha: Para qué?

Kikyo: Te quería ver.

Inuyasha: Bueno, mejor. Así me haces las cosas más fáciles.

Kikyo: Las cosas más fáciles?

Inuyasha: Debemos terminar.

Kikyo: Qué?

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Miroku no baba crédito a lo que había dicho Sango. Si el había dicho todo eso era para darle a entender que él la quería tal y como era, no para que ese idiota de Aoi se quedara con ella. Decidió seguirla y vio algo que le partió el alma. Aoi la estaba esperando y la besaba, pero Sango se veía triste, él no dejaría de luchar por ella.

Kagome había visto que Miroku seguía a Sango, de verdad su amiga tenía suerte, el chico que quería parecía sentir algo por ella y la muy pastela se metía con otro. Ella sentía cosas por Inuyasha, pero este sólo jugaba, sabia que ese pensamiento no era cierto, pero no podía quererlo, no debía quererlo.

Con este pensamiento se había quedado dormida, ya que alguien le había puesto algo en su bebida y se la llevaba.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hola!

Siento la demora!

Pero estaba sin inspiración alguna y no quería subir cualquier cosa…

Espero que este capítulo les guste y cualquier ayuda es bienvenida…

Gracias por los r.r!

D

Herly: Gracias por el mensaje! Trataré de que sean más largos y actualizarlo más rápido de verdad.. Gracias por el apoyo nn

Lorena: Gracias! Como ves en este capítulo…las cosas entre Inu y Kag van mejorando…ella se está atreviendo a más…y Miroku y Sango…Uuuuuuuyy! Falta un poco para que se arreglen…yo creo que Miroku debería demostrarle a Sango el cambio no? También espero que un se cumpla la profecía..pero todo puede pasar.

Rei Tsukino: Que linda! Que bueno que te haya gustado! Y aquí está el capítulo…espero que te guste D

Heleni: Amiga! Que lindo que te haya gustado! Esto va 100 dedicado a ti…lo actualize por eso un ma…un tenía inspiración…aun que llego de pronto de una forma extraña!

Te quiero monga fea! Y sigue leyendolo! Tu apoyo es esencial para mi! De verdad!

Sé que te encanta la parejita Sango y Miroku…pero los voy a hacer sufrir un poquito más ). Gracias!

AioZzz!


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII: "La Profecía"**

Kagome comenzó a despertar. Se encontraba en una habitación muy grande, era una especie de sótano, algo bastante tétrico.

De pronto se abrió la puerta e ingresaron tres personas, una era demasiado conocida por ella, un sujeto algo mayor, bajo, calvo y unos ojos muy grandes y una chica, de la misma edad de ella, era colorida y tenía unos ojos muy lindos.

Kagome: Kikyo? Qué haces aquí?

Kikyo: Todo a su debido tiempo mi joven amiga.

Kagome: Me pueden explicar qué es lo que sucede?

Mioga: Srta. Higurashi. Ud. Se encuentra aquí para entender lo que le está sucediendo.

Somos una sociedad secreta que está a cargo de impedir que la profecía se lleve a cabo. Veo que ya conoce a Kikyo, la joven junto a mi se llama Ayame.

Ayame: Queremos explicarte esas visones que tienes. A llegado el momento de que comiences a entender la razón por la cual existes.

Kagome: Entonces las visiones no eran falsas?

Mioga: No, esas visiones que tienes te muestran el futuro, el cual tú puedes cambiar.

Kikyo: Cada uno tiene una función en esta sociedad y ha llegado hora de que tú cumplas con la tuya. Debes irte del país. Lo antes posible.

Kagome: Qué? –No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Irse del país? No podía irse. No podía dejar…no podría dejarlo.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En una plaza se encontraban tres jóvenes tratando de descubrir donde se encontraba Kagome. Había desaparecido hace dos días y nadie mostraba preocupación alguna. Se habían enterado que no había pasado la noche en su casa por Souta.

Inuyasha comenzaba a desesperarse. Tenía un mal presentimiento, temía que algo malo le hubiera ocurrido.

Sango: De verdad no sabes donde está?

Inuyasha: Si te digo que no sé es por algo!

Miroku: Tranquilízate! Sango no tiene la culpa. Ella está igual de preocupada que tú.

Inuyasha: Lo siento. Pero estás segura que la madre no sabe donde está?

Sango: No…pareciera que ni siquiera está preocupada.

Miroku: Hasta el Director mostró más inquietud.

Inuyasha: Debemos encontrarla a como de lugar.

Koga:-Escuchando la conversación desde lejos decidió actuar. Ese era su papel en la sociedad- No se preocupen. Kagome se encuentra bien.

Inuyasha:-Mirándolo desafiadoramente- Y cómo sabes tú eso?

Koga: Porque se encuentra conmigo.

Inuyasha: Oo

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagome: No puedo irme! No sin antes entender que es lo que está pasando.

Mioga: Yo te lo explicare. Yo era muy amigo de tu padre. Y estuve presente en el momento en el que tú naciste. En ti venía encerrada el alma de una sacerdotisa muy poderosa y en el preciso momento en el que comenzaste a llorar llegaron imágenes a los que nos encontrábamos en ese lugar.

Kagome:- No creía lo que estaba escuchando- Imágenes? Qué clase de imágenes?

Mioga: Imágenes de tu vida pasada. Algo verdaderamente maligno se acercaba a esa sacerdotisa, poniendo en peligro al ser que ella amaba, pero ella decidió llevar a cabo su propósito dejando atrás sus sentimientos y así pudo salvar a la humanidad, pero para eso debió sacrificar al ser amado y a su propia vida. Al finalizar todo, la sacerdotisa nos dijo que el amor sería tu destrucción. Y de pronto conectó tu alma a la de un niño unos meses mayor que tú y finalizó su discurso diciendo "Ustedes tienen la clave…ustedes saben lo que les ocurrirá…si ella se enamora morirá…pero no por las razones que corresponden…ustedes tiene la decisión."

En ese momento no creímos cierto lo que vimos esas cinco personas, incluido tu padre, tu madre y yo, pero cumpliste la edad de cinco años y comenzaste a relatarnos tus sueños. Eran imágenes muy parecidas a las que nosotros habíamos presenciado. Comenzamos a tener miedo. Yo me fui a investigar más acerca de esta sacerdotisa y la profecía, pero seguía en contacto con tu padre. Hasta que un día, cuando tú tenias unos 7 años, llegó un niño a tu clase, el mismo niño que vimos esa noche de tú nacimiento. Uds. se llevaban demasiado bien y cuando mande a una colega a hablar con él, tenía los mismos sueños. En ese momento tu padre quiso partir a otro país. Así nunca lo conocerías y no ocurrirían esas catástrofes, y yo me encargaría de mantener vigilado al pequeño y no permitir un encuentro entre uds.

Kagome: Por eso nos fuimos? Pero si mi mamá sabía todo esto cómo es posible que hayamos vuelto?

Mioga: Eso no lo entendemos todavía. Tu madre parece otra persona. Creemos que el enemigo la está controlando para estar cerca de ti. La muerte de tu padre la hizo muy vulnerable.

Kagome: Y quién vigila a Inuyasha?

Kikyo: Mi padre lo vigilaba. Cuando este murió me correspondió a mi.

Kagome: Pero vigilarlo implica tener algo con él? – Le molestaba tanto que lo estuviera usando. Aun que fuera por protegerla. Ella no tenía derecho de jugar con los sentimientos de él.

Mioga: Claro que no. Sólo debía mantenerlo lejos de ti. No puede relacionarse de ninguna manera con él.

Kagome: N entonces no puede ser su novia ni mucho menos cierto? –Kikyo la miraba pidiéndole silencio. Eso quería decir que si sentía algo por él?

Ayame: Claro que no. Sólo debe vigilarlo y mantenernos informados sobre él. Lo mismo que debo hacer contigo. Te he vigilado y tratado de que los besos no se lleven a cabo. Incluso mandé a mi amigo Koga a que interfiriera, pero él no te gustó en lo absoluto y sólo logro que Inuyasha se diera cuenta de lo que siente por ti.

Mioga: Exactamente por eso está prohibido interferir de la manera afectiva.

Kagome:-No podía creerlo. Estaba prohibido, pero aún así ella lo había hecho. Era la novia de él y este ni siquiera sabía que era todo por una estúpida profecía, pero Ayame la seguía, no debería saber ella la relación que tiene Kikyo con él?. Eran demasiadas preguntas sin respuestas- Qué debo hacer?

Ayame: Lo ideal sería que te fueras del país como lo dijo Kikyo, pero el enemigo está demasiado cercano a ti y te seguirá al fin del mundo si es necesario.

Kagome: Hay algo que no entiendo aún…qué quiere el enemigo de mi?

Kikyo: Quiere tu corazón y toda tu sangre.

Kagome: Pero eso qué tiene que ver con Inuyasha? – Los presentes no lo creían. Estaba más preocupada de Inuyasha que de lo que podría ocurrir con ella.

Ayame: Lo que no sabemos es si necesita tu corazón físico o tu verdadero corazón. Tu alma en sí.

Kagome: Por eso su vida corre peligro?

Kikyo: Sí. Mientras el enemigo no sea destruido su vida corre peligro.

Kagome: Sólo debo alejarlo de mi?

Ayame: Así es, pero debes ser convincente.

Mioga: El enemigo te observa de todos lados.

Kikyo: Si no eres convincente no servirá de nada todo lo que estamos tratando de hacer.

Kagome: Seré convincente. Ayame, llévame a donde están mis amigos.

Ayame: Enseguida.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Inuyasha: Cómo que está contigo?

Koga: Eso… Paso la noche conmigo.

Sango: De verdad?

Miroku: Eso no es algo que Kagome haría.

Koga: Pero no te estoy mintiendo.

Inuyasha: Y si dices la verdad, cosa que no creo, por qué ella no está aquí?

Koga: Porque está de compras con una amiga mía.

Inuyasha: Y se supone que todas esas estupideces debemos creerlas?

Koga: Entiende de una vez Inuyasha! No estoy mintiendo.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mientras iban en el auto de Ayame, Kagome iba pensando en todo lo ocurrido. Necesitaba preguntarle. No podía quedarse con esa duda.

Kagome: Ayame?

Ayame: Qué ocurre?

Kagome: Tú me seguías a todas partes cierto?

Ayame: Así es.

Kagome: Veías a todas las personas con las que interactuaba?

Ayame: Sí.- Tenía miedo a lo que quería llegar.-

Kagome: Entonces cómo es posible que nunca hayas visto a Kikyo con Inuyasha?

Ayame: oO

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hola!

Por fin un nuevo capítulo!

Y me bajo fuerte toda la inspiración!

Estoy verdaderamente feliz!

Gracias por todos los r.r!

Gracias a Lorena, Luna, InuAome, kikiokagomesama, Heleni, Kagomekatheryne, Siaralove manga, Lore…Por el apoyo…espero que les guste este capítulo…

Lo hice algo más largo…

Me voy a Talca por dos semanas…

Así que cuando vuelva actualizo…

AioZzz!

Rizel


	9. IX Adiós!

**IX: Adiós!**

Kagome: Entonces…Cómo es posible que nunca hayas visto a Kikyo con Inuyasha?

Ayame: oO - No sabía que responderle-

Kagome: Por favor sé honesta.

Ayame: Sí los vi. Cuando me enteré de eso hable con ella. Le dije que era imposible. Pero él terminó con ella por ti. Así que ahora, eso da lo mismo.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Comenzó una discusión entre Inuyasha y Koga. El primero no podía creer posible que Kagome hubiese pasado la noche con otro. No después de la conversación que habían tenido. Esa no era la Kagome de la que él se estaba enamorando.

Koga: Idiota! Entiende de una vez. No te mentiría con algo así.

Inuyasha: Cuando Kagome sepa las imbecilidades que estás inventando.

Koga: TE REPITO! KAGOME PASO LA NOCHE CONMIGO! SUPERALO DE UNA VEZ!

Inuyasha: NO TE CREO!

Kagome: - Acercándose, escuchando el final de la conversación- Pues créelo, porque es así.

Inuyasha: No puede ser…

Kagome: Inuyasha…necesitamos hablar uu

Inuyasha: Esta bien.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Miroku: Qué crees que Kagome quiera decirle a Inuyasha?

Sango: No tengo idea, pero bueno, yo ya me voy.

Miroku: Tan pronto? No esperaras a Kagome?

Sango: No, la iré a ver más tarde. Debo juntarme con mi novio.

Miroku: Hasta cuando seguirás con esa relación?

Sabes perfectamente que no tiene futuro!

Sango: Cuando quiera consejos sobre mi vida amorosa te lo haré saber. Mientras no metas tus narices donde no te llaman! – Voltea para irse-

Miroku: Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas?

Sango:- No podía creer lo que escuchaba- Para que te crea? Tendrías que nacer de nuevo, aprender a volar, hacer que lluevan cerditos del cielo y que además me llegaran 1.000 de margaritas junto a un pony. Por lo que ves algo imposible- Y se fue del lugar.

Miroku: Ya verás que lo llevaré a cabo.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Sabes bien, que fui yo_

_Quien tomó tu mano._

_Sabes bien, que mi amor_

_Es más real que yo._

Inuyasha: No es cierto que estabas con él verdad?

Kagome: Qué te hace pensar que estaría mintiendo?

Inuyasha: Porque eso no es algo que tu harías. No es algo que la chica que me supo conquistar haría.

Kagome: uu

_Y la luz de tu voz_

_Nunca se apagará_

_Y el final de este amor_

_No tiene que llegar._

Inuyasha: Dime algo. Dime que es mentira.

Kagome: Inuyasha, lo siento, pero no puedo decirte eso.

_Y siempre es así,_

_La vida nunca para de cambiar_

_No llores que también me harás llorar_

_No es nuestro amor tan sólo es un final_

Inuyasha: Pensé que sentías algo por mi.

Kagome: -Tratando de parecer lo más creíble posible- Ese es el problema. Pensaste algo que nunca fue cierto.

_Adiós, amor,_

_Te quiero no lo vayas a _olvidar

Inuyasha: -No era posible que eso fuera cierto- Por qué me estás mintiendo?

Kagome: No te miento.

_Adiós, amor,_

_Sabíamos que iba a terminar_

Inuyasha: Explícame que fue lo que te paso.

Kagome: Sólo me di cuenta de que me cansé de este absurdo juego.

_Adiós amor_

_No llores, que también me harás llorar_

Inuyasha: - Acercándose a Kagome, riendo nerviosamente- Juego? Para ti fue siempre un juego?

Kagome: Qué creíste? Qué de verdad me podría enamorar de un bestia como tú? – No podía creer las mentiras que decía, le dolía en el alma, pero debía hacerlo.

_Adiós, amor,_

_No es nuestro amor tan sólo es un final_

_Adiós..._

Inuyasha: No te creo. Algo ocurrió, por eso estas diciendo todas estas mentiras.

Kagome: Que patético eres. Acéptalo. No siento nada por ti.

_Y siempre es así,_

_La vida nunca para de cambiar_

_No llores que también me harás llorar_

_No es nuestro amor tan sólo es un final_

Inuyasha: - Mirándola directamente a los ojos- No es cierto.

Kagome: Deja de ser tan penoso. No me lo hagas más latero.

Inuyasha: Y por qué me lo dices ahora?

Kagome: Porque me aburriste.

_Adiós, amor,_

_Te quiero no lo vayas a olvidar_

Inuyasha: Para de mentir!

Kagome: Para de creer que miento!

_Adiós, amor,_

_Sabíamos que iba a terminar_

Inuyasha: Kagome…no..no..la profecía…

Kagome: -Mirando hacia otro lado- Entiende que sólo fuiste un juego para mi. Todo fue una mentira.

_Adiós amor_

_No llores, que también me harás llorar_

Inuyasha: Dime todo eso mirándome a los ojos!

Kagome: -Ahogando las lagrimas- No…

_Adiós, amor,_

_No es nuestro amor tan sólo es un final_

Inuyasha: Hazlo!

Kagome: - Armándose de todo el coraje posible- Nunca sentí nada por ti. Fuiste una simple entretención. Jamás me habría enamorado de ti. Te quedó claro?

_Adiós…Adiós…Adiós…_

Kagome: Adiós Inuyasha.

Kagome no dejó que Inuyasha contestará, ni quiso mirar su cara. Se fue sin decir nada.

Callando sus lágrimas. Debía hacerlo por él.

Inuyasha: Soy un idiota… Un idiota enamorado de la peor mujer que puede existir. – Y comenzaron a correr lágrimas, las primeras lágrimas que había derramado por otra mujer que no fuera su madre.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Canción Adiós (De Saloon)

Que triste!

Me dio demasiada penita escribir esto uu

Ojala les guste!

Siento mucho la demora…

Pero es que un había tenido tiempo…

Como que la inspiración se me había ido..

Pero ahora volvió! )

AioZ!

Rizel


	10. Haciendo cosas imposibles

**X: Haciendo cosas imposibles**

Kagome no podía creer todas las mentiras que fue capaz de decirle a Inuyasha, pero debía protegerlo, él era la persona más importante que había conocido en ese tiempo, le había enseñado a sentir tantas cosas, pero no se podía dar el lujo de disfrutar de eso…amor…a caso era algo que estaba completamente prohibido para ella?? Pero si era por impedir su muerte, lo haría. Sacrificaría todo sentimiento.

Ese día Kagome se había quedado de juntar con Sango en su casa, había caminado con lentitud, sabía que ella le haría tantas preguntas, las cuales no estaba para nada interesada en contestar. Finalmente llegó a la casa de Sango, pero tuvo que mirar dos veces para estar segura de que había llegado al lugar correcto. Estaba lleno de margaritas, un hombre se encontraba tocando la puerta de la casa de su amiga, y por muy extraño que sonara, llevaba un pony. Kagome no entendía nada, comenzó a avanzar para averiguar que es lo que ocurría, pero comenzaron a caer cerdos del cielo. La chica tuvo que correr rápidamente para que ningún cerdo la matara. Cuando finalmente llegó a la puerta de su amiga.

-Me puede decir qué diablos sucede??- preguntó una enfadada Kagome.

-Nos ordenaron tirar cerdos desde una altura prudente, para que no salgan tan dañados, traer un pony y…- No pudo terminar la frase, porque Sango abrió la puerta y la terminó por él.

-Mil margaritas- Dijo mirando asombrada todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Exacto Srta. Son mil margaritas. Ahora, necesito que firme aquí, no puedo retirarme sin certificar que ud. recibió todo- Y el hombre le entregó una hoja la cual debía firmar.

Sango le firmó al hombre, amarró al pony a un árbol e hizo entrar a Kagome, cual de las dos chicas estaba más confundida. Kagome no entendía nada. Quién había sido el demente que había mandado todo eso?? No podía ser Miroku, era cierto que estaba enamorado, pero nunca tanto. Sango no podía creer que Miroku hubiese hecho todo eso por ella. Si le dijo todo eso era porque consideraba que era algo imposible de realizar! De pronto sonó el teléfono, era Miroku.

-Siento no poder volver a nacer, pero fuera de eso, cumplí con todo lo que exigiste preciosa- le dijo Miroku.

-No era necesario…- Sango todavía no asimilaba la situación.

-Me pediste que te demostrara que lo que siento es verdadero y quiero que estés conciente de que te lo demostraré- Y le cortó.

-No me digas que fue Miroku quién mando todo esto!-

-Lo hizo porque yo se lo dije- Kagome la miraba con la cara llena de confusión, así que Sango tuvo que explicar- Yo le dije que para creer que iba en serio conmigo debía volver a nacer, debían caer cerdos del cielo, llenar mi casa con mil margaritas y traerme un pony-

-Y te llamó para asegurarse de que los de entrega no se habían equivocado de persona??-

-Sí, y para disculparse por no poder volver a nacer- Y ante esto, se tiró en el sillón- Nunca pensé que lo haría.

-Te quiere de verdad, deberías aprovechar la posibilidad que tienes de estar con él- Le dijo cabizbaja Kagome.

-Lo mismo podría decirte a ti- le dijo severamente su amiga- Me puedes explicar qué sucedió con Inyusha?-

-Simplemente era algo que jamás podría ser- Le dijo con pesar.

-El de verdad estaba ilusionado- Le dijo su amiga.

-Da igual lo que creímos creer- Le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos- Las cosas simplemente no podían ser, sólo adelante el final-

-Kag…- Pero se vio interrumpida por su amiga.

-Yo sólo quería asegurarte que estaba bien- le sonrió- Y aconsejarte que si yo estuviera en tu lugar, tomaría esa oportunidad- Y se fue del lugar.

OooooooooooooooooooooO

Lloró todo el camino a su casa, como si de su vida dependiera eso. Lloró por todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo, lloró por no poder ser una chica normal, lloró por no poder estar con el chico que quería. Lloró porque su padre no estaba con ella. Lloró porque creía que su madre estaba siendo manipulada y ya no podía confiar en nadie. Lloró por romperle el corazón a Inuyasha. Lloró por ella…

Llegó a la escalera del templo que la llevaba a su hogar, sin ánimos de nada, estaba cansada de todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Por qué justo ella, de todas las chicas del mundo, debía ser la que tuviera en su interior a esa maldita sacerdotisa?!

En fin, mientras se alejara de Inuyasha se suponía que todo estaría bien, así que no debía temer, que equivocada estaba…

Al ver su casa se quedó helada. En el mismísimo momento en el que puso un pie en el último peldaño de la enorme escalera su casa se vio completamente en llamas. Comenzó a gritar pidiendo ayuda y a llamar a sus familiares.

-Souta!- Gritaba desesperada- Mamá! Dónde están?- Gritaba mientras iba por cubetas con agua- Que no hayan estado en casa- pensaba- Que no hayan estado en casa.

Mientras apagaba el fuego vio un cuerpo, y lo peor se le vino encima, era su madre. Corrió hacía ella, se encontraba algo lejos del incendio, pero se notaba lastimada.

-Mamá!- Le gritó mientras se acercaba a ella- Estás bien?- le dijo mientras las lágrimas caían.

-Mi pequeña- le sonrió con esfuerzo- Lamento mucho no haberte protegido- le dijo.

-Tranquila- le sonrió para tratar de tranquilizarla- Ya estarás bien- E iba a intentar levantarla, pero su madre la detuvo.

-No, ya es tarde para mi- Y le sonrió- Cariño, me encontraba dormida, en una oscuridad infinita-

-Mamá, no digas eso- le dijo llorando- Yo te salvaré.

-Escúchame Kagome-le dijo seria- Se llevaron a tu hermano, debes reunirte con el consejo y encontrar a Souta, hazlo por mi-

-Mamá…- le dijo con un hilo de voz.

-Mi pequeña, lo siento tanto- le dijo con lágrimas- Sólo hazlo por mi- Le dijo antes de cerrar los ojos para siempre.

Y lo último que se escuchó en ese templo fue el grito desgarrador de Kagome.

OooooooooooooooooooooO

Inuyasha se encontraba encerrado en su habitación, sólo había aceptado la visita de Miroku. Sabía que su amigo había estado con él en todas y esta no sería la excepción.

Lo malo es que ninguno sabía que decir. Miroku podría contarlo sobre lo bien que le fue con Sango, pero sabía que no correspondía restregarle su felicidad después de todo lo que ocurría y a Inuyasha le pasaba algo parecido. Sabía que Miroku estaba feliz por todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo con Sango y no era justo para él que por sus problemas le amargara el día.

De pronto Miroku se levantó alterado, mirando por la ventana, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

-Inuyasha, hacía qué dirección vive Kagome?- la pregunta sorprendió al chico. No se suponía que estaban ahí para tratar de olvidar a esa chica?- Es por la ventana que estás viendo, hay un templo, así que no es muy difícil no distinguirla, por qué?- le preguntó como si no le importara.

-Creo…- le dijo con un hilo de voz- Creo…- No podía ser… tal vez estaba equivocado e iba a asustar a Inuyasha sin ninguna razón.

-Qué diablos crees?- Le dijo perdiendo la paciencia y con eso levantándose para ver lo que se suponía que tenía a su amigo tan alterado y no esperaba encontrarse con esa imagen.

Un gran incendio, el cual provenía del templo. No podía ser.

-Kagome…- dijo antes de salir disparado para asegurarse de que la chica estuviera bien.

OooooooooooooooooooooO

La chica comenzó a correr en contra de todos los curioso y los bomberos que se acercaban. Había dejado el cuerpo de su madre a pies del templo, así lo verían al llegar. Debía encontrar a su hermano. Su sueño! Recordó el sueño donde su hermano moría. No podía ser eso! Se había alejado de Inuyasha! Eso no debería suceder!

Corrió como jamás en la vida creyó que podría correr, debía encontrar a alguien, quien fuera que la llevara al maldito escondite del consejo. Espera un momento… Se suponía que Ayame la vigilaba, la seguía a todos lados.

-Ayame!- Gritó girando sobre si misma- Ayame! Sé que debes estar ahí- y de pronto la chica apareció.

-Aquí estoy-

-Viste todo lo que ocurrió y no me ayudaste?- la increpó.

-No había nada que hacer- le dijo con serenidad- En cuanto vi la casa así llamé a los bomberos- Y Kagome recordó que ella no lo había hecho- Y cuándo encontraste a tu madre supuse que no le quedaba mucho aunque me hubiese acercado a ayudarte, así que les di privacidad mientras le informaba a Mioga los sucesos-

-Supongo que no escuchaste cuando mi madre me informaba que se habían llevado a mi hermano- le soltó.

-Si lo escuché y se lo informé a Mioga- le dijo seria.

-Pues necesito que me lleves inmediatamente ante Mioga- le ordenó- Debo encontrar a mi hermano.

-Pero eso es exactamente lo que quieren que hagas- le dijo Ayame- Que vayas tras él, no te das cuenta qué es una trampa?

-Trampa o no- le dijo más seria de lo normal- Debo salvarlo, se lo prometí a mi madre.

OooooooooooooooooooooO

Inuyasha llegó al templo desesperado, de pronto vio como una chica muy similar a Kagome corría en dirección contraría al incendio.

-Inuyasha!- Lo llamó una voz conocida- Miroku!- Era sango.

-Sango, sabes qué ocurrió?- Preguntó Miroku, mientras Inuyasha le seguía la pista a la chica con la mirada.

-No mucho, creo que deberíamos sub…- pero se vio interrumpida al ver como su amigo corría en dirección contraria al incendio.

-Debemos seguirlo- Le dijo Miroku preocupado por Inuyasha.

Los dos le seguían la pista a Inuyasha sin mayor dificultad, ya que los tres contaban con una excelente condición física, de pronto vieron como Inuyasha se escondía y obligaba a la pareja a hacer lo mismo.

-Se puede saber por qué hacemos esto?- Preguntó Sango en un susurro.

-Silencio- le dijo Inuyasha y les indicó que miraran al frente. Ahí se encontraba Kagome con otra chica.

-Esta bien- Dijo Miroku sonriéndole a su amigo.

Mientras escuchaban se enteraron de que la madre de Kagome había muerto y que se habían llevado a su pequeño hermano Souta, y de pronto vieron como la chica obligaba a la otra un poco mayor que la llevara a una especie de consejo. Las siguieron.

Kagome y Ayame habían llegado a una casona abandonada en las afueras de la ciudad. A simple vista parecía deshabitada, pero al entrar uno se podía percatar de que no era así. Inuyasha y los demás también los habían seguido.

-Aquí es- le dijo Ayame.

-Dónde está Mioga?- preguntó.

-Aquí estoy- anunció- No puedes ir tras tu hermano- ordenó.

-Pues lo siento mucho, porque se lo prometí a mi madre- le dijo con frialdad- y sin tu ayuda eso tardará más de lo esperado.

-Entiende Kagome, tu vida...- pero la chica lo interrumpió.

-Mi vida ya la manejaron demasiado- le dijo, manteniendo un tono de seriedad bastante inusual- Y ahora debo salvar a mi hermano, no me importa lo que se supone que tendría que pasar. Mi madre está muerta y lo único que me queda es él, así que comprenderá que no hay nada que pueda decirme para que cambie de parecer- y le sonrió con suficiencia- Me va a decir dónde los puedo encontrar?-

-Quiero que entiendas que no hay nada que puedas hacer, se llevaron a tu hermano para que llegaras a ellos, ni siquiera sabemos si está con vida-

-Me da igual lo que creas- le dijo con furia- Sólo quiero encontrarlo.

Y al ver la decisión en sus ojos, se pudo percatar que no podía hacer nada para convencerla. Así le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber de ellos, donde se encontraban e iba a comenzar a darle tácticas de distracción, pero para eso necesitaban ayuda.

-No voy a involucrar a nadie más en esto- no podía permitir que más personas salieran dañadas por su culpa.

-Comprende que sola no podrás lograr nada- le dijo Ayame bastante molesta.

-Pues encontraré la forma, no aceptaré que alguien más vaya conmigo- y le clavó su mirada- Además quiero ir ahora, y acá sólo nos encontramos tres personas y no creo que Mioga se encuentre en condiciones para ir.

-Pero si hubiese más gente, aceptarías?- Le preguntó con suspicacia.

-No me quedaría otra- Y de pronto.

-Nosotros te ayudaremos- Dijo Inuyasha.

**OooooooooooooooooooooO**

**Siento mucho el tiempo que los dejé sin leer la historia... me pasaron muchas cosas, me sentaba al pc y no sabía que escribir... a veces ni siquiera tenía ganas... luego me vinieron de nuevo las ganas, pero no sabía como continuarla... y fue cuando me concentré en otra historia... pero ayer en la tarde, al ver la cantidad de reviews, me di cuenta que mi historia había gustado... y cuando me puse a revisar las tantas historias que he seguido y que en algunos casos las escritoras tampoco los han terminado y me dio algo de rabia, y me puse en el lugar de uts. Además que no me gusta dejar las cosas inconclusas. De verdad lo siento mucho! Les informo que esta historia está por terminar, así que el final será en unos dos o tres capítulos, los cuales subiré en unos 10 días o un mes... pero no pasará de eso.**

**Gracias por la comprensión n.n! Disfruten del capítulo.**


	11. Aceptándolo

**XI: "Aceptándolo"**

Kagome no podía creer lo que oía. Él no podía, si lo hacía su sueño se haría realidad. De verdad que no lo podía permitir. No lo quería perder.

-No, tú no puedes- Le dijo seria.

-Déjate de estupideces- Estaba bastante molesto- Tu hermano corre peligro, deja de preocuparte de esa tonta profecía.-

-No podemos dejarte sola- Le dijo Sango- Menos ahora.- Y le sonrió.

-Y no te estamos pidiendo permiso- le dijo Miroku- Te estamos informando que te ayudaremos.

Sus amigos. Eso eran, y no se arrepentía de considerarlos así. Nunca la dejarían sola, pero le daba miedo perderlos. Le daba pánico verlos morir.

-Lo siento- Habló Mioga- Pero Inuyasha, tu no puedes ir.- Le ordenó.

-Lo siento más, porque no me pienso quedar. Te guste o no-

-Esta bien- Dijo Kagome, sabía que después encontraría la forma de tener a Inuyasha lejos del peligro.

Mioga también los mandaría con Ayame, así podría vigilarlos, les dio todas las indicaciones y la forma en que podían sorprender al enemigo. Le enseñó a Kagome a usar el poder de la sacerdotisa con la ayuda de un arco. Aprendió rápidamente, los fueron a dejar a las afueras del cuartel enemigo. El cual estaba en un lugar deshabitado.

Llegaron a una especie de base enterrada en la tierra, la cual contaba con dos calabozos y un baño. Antiguamente se usaba para tener prisioneros.

-Chicos, debemos dormir un par de horas. Debemos esperar que anochezca para introducirnos en la base- les dijo- Debemos hacer guardias, las haré yo que estoy mejor entrenada. Aquí hay dos calabozos donde pueden descansar en parejas.

-Sango, vete con Miroku- les dijo Kagome- Necesito hablar con Inuyasha en privado.- Los chicos obedecieron.

Una vez en el calabozo, Kagome cerró la puerta para tener más intimidad.

-No quiero que vayas- le dijo.

-Feh! Vas a seguir con eso?- Estaba harto de que todos creyeran en ese estúpido cuento.

-Entiende que no quiero que te pase nada malo!- De verdad ese chico la alteraba.

-Desde cuándo te importo tanto?- Estaba harto de la compasión de la chica.

-Desde siempre- Le dijo en un susurro que Inuyasha logró escuchar.

-Si fuera así, no te abrías metido con Koga!- Le gritó.

-No me metí con él!- Le dijo llorando- Cómo no te das cuenta que todo lo que hice fue para protegerte!- Inuyasha no daba crédito a sus palabras. Para protegerlo? De verdad lo quería?

-Deja de mentir!- No quería creerle. Ya había sufrido por eso- Lo reconociste…

-Yo sólo lo dije para protegerte- le gritó!- Todo lo que dije, todo lo que hice! Fue para protegerte!-

-PARA!- Gritó tan fuerte que asustó a la chica, y si no fuera porque esos calabazos aislaban los ruidos, todos lo hubieran oído- Para…- le dijo más tranquilo.

-No…no quiero…- Y comenzó a acercarse a él lentamente.

-Por qué??- Había volteado- Por qué haces esto?- Dolía. Dolía de una manera horrible. Verla llorar, escucharla decir todas esas cosas.- Todo quedó claro…- Pero lo interrumpió.

-No! No todo quedo claro… Nada quedó claro- Y lo obligó a mirarla- Te mentí! Todo lo que dije ese día era mentira! Yo… yo…

-Kagome…-Su orgullo ya estaba lo bastante destrozado como para seguir ahí. Ella sabía que lo hacía sufrir- Detente- Le ordenó.

-No! Necesito que me escuches… Yo inventé toda esa historia para que no te pasara nada malo- Le dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos- Todo lo inventé- Le susurró muy cerca.

-Me… mentiste?- La proximidad de la chica lo ponía verdaderamente nervioso. La chica sólo asintió- Por qué?

-Porque te amo- Y lo besó.

Lo besó como deseaba besarlo hace tanto tiempo. Lo besó como si la vida se le fuera en eso. Lo besó porque sabía que probablemente esa sería la última vez que lo besaría. Lo besó porque lo amaba como jamás creyó que amaría a alguien. Lo besó porque lo único que quería era sentirlo cerca. Lo besó porque necesitaba pensar que con eso todo se arreglaría.

Inuyasha no esperaba eso, pero se dejó llevar, la besó como siempre había soñado. La quería, en realidad la amaba. Era la primera vez que sentía algo así por una chica y tenerla con él tan cerca fue lo mejor que le pudo pasar. Sólo pensaba en ella, sólo en ella. Lo demás no importaba. Sólo existían ellos.

Dada toda la pasión que desbordaban no supieron como fue que llegaron a la cama que se encontraba cercana a ellos ni como fue que Inuyasha terminó sobre ella. El chico se detuvo. Eso no estaba bien. No era que no tuviera ganas, pero no correspondía.

-Estas…- Se sonrojó al ver lo agitada que estaba.

-Estoy segura- Le dijo en un susurro antes de besarlo con más pasión que antes- Te amo.

Eso fue suficiente para que Inuyasha perdiera lo poco que le quedaba de cordura y continuó besándola, quería demostrarle lo mucho que la amaba. Lo mismo estaba haciendo Kagome. Quería demostrarle que siempre había sido suya.

Esa noche fueron uno, siendo como único testigo de su unión, el hermoso atardecer que los acompañaba.

**OoooooooooooO**

**Creí que nadie lo había leído!  
No me llegaron los rr a mi mail ¬¬  
Si no les gustó el final... lo siento... pero de verdad que escribir lemons no es lo mio... si alguien lo quiere escribir por mi... lo subiré encantada... obviamente si me gusta n.n  
Nos vemos en un próximo chap.. ya no falta mucho!**

**AioZ!**


End file.
